Through The Seams
by Nakimochiku
Summary: 10 song based drabbles of Hichi x Ichi. done with a meme, enjoy.


**Through The Seams**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**My Apocolypse Escape The Fate 4:43**

the end was coming. he knew it when he saw the hollows's smile, knew it when he felt the hollow's skin against his. he walked with shadows now. but he refused to give up. or else the apocolypse would destroy him. and everything else. the end was coming. he knew it with the hollow's lies. "you're not waking up this time king." the smoke was already choking him, the shadows were already hanging him. his nightmare was fast taking over. but for a moment, he felt that he could embrace it. just a moment. a piece of destruction to call his own. "i'll make sure you don't wake up this time."

**Ringo Biyori Rocky Chack 4 : 52**

"apples apples!" Hichigo sang happily, bouncing along. Zangetsu had given him an apple, and sometimes he was such a depraved child that his king wouldn't even allow him apples. "this is my apple song!"

"dammit hollow you sound like Ryuk of death note! just shut up!" King shouted. Hichigo pouted up at the sky.

"evil witch" he muttered "one day i'll be king. and then YOU'LL never have apples. how'd you like that huh?!"

"i'm alergic to apples."

"then i'll withhold your strawberries. everyone knows they give you your super strenghth. and your orange hair."

"damn you. now that you know my secret everyone will be eating strawberries! curse you Hollow!"

"now, i'll sing about apples! i'll even whistle about them."

".... obsessive"

**Cancer My Chemical Romance**

it wasn't like it wasn't infecting him. he was only a ghost of himself now. when he needed to smile, it was impossible. when Shiro held his hand, it was worthless. "a kiss at least?"

"look at the butterflies, mommy!"

it left his fingers unable to grip the important things. he didn't want to remember. so he watched the butterflies fly away. "yea... Ichi. pretty butterflies."

**Lies Big Bang 3: 49**

The phone rang for what felt like the fourteenth time. He loved Ichigo so much. he wanted to say something. when the other finally picked up, his voice was soft. "Shiro...? is that you?"

"Ichigo, look i'm.." The strawberry one the other line promptly hung up. he smiled ruefully. of course. of course Ichigo would hate him. and it hurt so damn much, he nearly wanted to cry. he listened to the dial tone for a moment or two more, before hanging the pay phone up. "i'm sorry that i'm in love with you. i'm so sorry."

**Straight Jacket Feeling All American Rejects 3:37**

You chained me. it feels good to get it back doesn't it. you chained me in so many ways. and now i'm free again. and i don't think i've ever felt so free. you keep telling me you don't mean it, that you're sorry, but i'm free. you can't steal my life from me anymore. if you thought i was nothing without you king, you were wrong. you're always wrong. and i'm letting go, cause i thought i needed you. i don't. i don't. i don't need your leash. and i feel so good knowing it.

i feel so good breathing fresh air.

**Lights Out Friday Night Boys**

We fell in bed before i even had a chance to catch your name. i want to play in your head. i don't care about you. your skin is hot, your lips are sweet. i know you're the type to regret this later. you're probably high off your ass from drugs you tried for the first time. E perhaps? did i catch your high class eye? was my guitar to your liking? my dear. falling for a rockstar will get you no where.

**Sweetest Girl Wyclef Jean 4:00**

Shiro watched sadly as Ichigo passed him. he remembered Ichigo. was still friends with him. though his boyfriend had ruined him and now freindship meant nothing, or else those bruises would be a little less faint tomorrow morning. Ichigo was afraid of him, afraid to leave him. didn't he see Shiro was standing right there? didn't he see that Shiro would keep him safe? Ichigo used to be the sweetest thing since jelly beans. his smile, though rare, lit up room. He used to be the sweetest thing ever. now he didn't even know who he was. sometimes Shiro didn't want to look at him. that was not the king he used to know.

**Sober Pink 4:08**

Shiro was laughing too loud again. it was a sound that grated on my ears. he had to get out of this party, or the drugs would take him over the edge. he wasn't sober. he was always talking. and since the death of his dad, i couldn't get him to shut up. there was never a moment he and his dad weren't yelling at each other. now the silence was too much for Shiro to take. i heaved him up to my apartment, let him pass out on my bed. he woke up this morning, gave me a smile. "always you, ain't it Ichi. where'd i be without you?" in a coffin. i know, Shiro. I know. i'm that one last line of perfection, protection. please don't tell me anymore. or i'll crack down too. my friend's already gone.

**Unwell Matchbox 20 3:48**

i think i met him on a train. he was talking to himself, mumbling, giggling. and curse myself for actually caring about people, i asked him if he was alright. he shrugged. "dad died, got dumped, mom's a nympho and i have mental problems." he grinned. you tell me. i gave him a friendly frown. "your problems aren't half as bad as mine..." we talked for a while. hooked up for coffee. strange meeting right? but he told me. "i used to be a person before. i think i'll be sane like that again." he let out a laugh. "or not."

**How You Remind Me Nickelback**

"and you know what Shiro, just bring a broom to bed tonight, cause you sure as hell don't need me anymore. skakky slut!" Ichigo couldn't remember a time he'd been so angry. Shiro just watched him, his eyes sad. "we keep doing this to each other, y'know."

"doing what?" breaking each other. crushing our souls. "is it fun yet. can't we just stop?" they smiled at each other, not at all forgiving. "it's funny. not like you to say that." we remind each other of enough things. it just not fun enough yet though.

OWARI

_since your not allowed to fiddle with this after the fact, there's probably alot of mistakes in it. sorry bout that. i liked how Cancer turned out. do this, it send story ideas flooding into your brain._


End file.
